Por ser el perdedor
by Hikari-AC
Summary: ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no pudo reaccionar y tomarlo, decirle "todo estará bien"? Simple… por su típico pensamiento al cual seguía al pie de la letra. "Por ser el perdedor". AominexKise (Si es que se podría decir) Reflexiones de Aomine. YAOI


_**Por ser el perdedor**_

_**Flashback**_

El balón entró rápidamente por aquel aro dejando más que satisfecho al moreno, sintiendo como aquella respiración se tranquilizaba ante su jugada, y al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como el jugador del equipo contrario se frustraba. Aomine sonrió mirando la puntuación de Touhou y la de Kaijyo, lo había hecho una vez más, había triunfado de manera sorprendente con todo su talento.

Sintió como algo pesado caía a su espalda, se volteó confundido, sin prisa. Vio a Kise sentado en el suelo de aquella cancha de basquetbol, su cabello le tapaba casi todo el rostro, ya que tenía la cabeza baja. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Aomine viera los diente del rubio juntarse con fuerza, formando una mueca de frustración, decepción y de fastidio.

Por un momento sintió como algo en su interior se quebraba con lentitud, viendo a su ex compañero de equipo en ese estado. La sensación fue peor al notar algunas lagrimas caer desde los ojos avellana del rubio hasta el piso, mientras levantaba la mirada con disgusto, mirándolo con rabia, pero a la vez con miedo.

-Kise… - Fue un susurro inaudible que se le escapó de sus labios, se sentía mal, lo que menos deseaba era ver al jugador de Kaijo en ese estado, quería ayudarlo, protegerlo.

El puño del nombrado se estrello con fuerza contra el piso tras fallar en el intentó de pararse, sus piernas no respondían y les dolía muchísimo, le pidió muchísimo más a su cuerpo de lo que podía dar, y aun así había perdido. Se sentía inservible, sin apoyo, solo.

El moreno tragó saliva con fuerza mientras trataba de despegar la vista del jugador número 9 de Kaijyo, por más que se esforzaba no podía hacer aquello. Rápidamente la idea de ayudarlo a parase pasó por su mente, como una estrella fugaz, movió lentamente el brazo para brindarle ayuda, para así poder ponerlo de pie… Pero al parecer otro jugador se le había adelantado, captando la atención de Ryota, quien levanto el rostro con dificultad, para luego juntar sus dientes con fuerza, mientras las lagrimas salían con mayor rapidez, suspiró con fuerza para luego darle la espalda a ambos jugadores del equipo contrario, apretando los labios con algo de rabia.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres decirle nada? Es tu antiguo compañero de equipo…- Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente Imayoshi, el moreno solo desvió la mirada con una sonrisa fingida.

-Me molestare si bromeas conmigo.- Esta vez su sonrisa desapareció.- No hay nada que el ganador deba decirle al perdedor

Ambos equipos estaban formados cara a cara mientras anunciaban el puntaje, Aomine miraba disimuladamente a Kise, quien respiraba agitadamente apoyándose en el hombro de Kasamatsu, notaba su mirada dolida, inundada en un mar de lagrimas, la esquivo para así dejar de sentirse mal.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Seguía tirado en su cama con un brazo encima de sus ojos, se sentía cansado y los músculos le dolían, pero lo que más le dolía era su cabeza tras acordarse de toda aquella escena, ver al de ojos almendra llorando de rabia, su mandíbula tan apretada y su cuerpo tan frágil y tan débil hacia que se arrepintiera de no haberlo ayudado.

¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no pudo reaccionar y tomarlo, decirle "todo estará bien"? Simple… por su típico pensamiento al cual seguía al pie de la letra. "Por ser el perdedor".

-Mierda.- Sentía como el pecho se inundaba de culpa en ese momento, haberle hecho eso a Kise no le parecía justo, pero en efecto estaba enfadado consigo mismo por seguir su estúpida política…

Por ser el perdedor…

Ya no quería pensar en nada más, simplemente se acomodó con esa ropa toda sudada en la cama, tratando de dormir, de olvidarse de todo.

A pesar de saber que eso sería imposible.

_**H-Hola!**_

_**Pues, no tengo mucho que decir es que la verdad, esa parte del anime me dio pena y quise ver como quedaría Aomine tras esa situación T-T No me peguen! Sé que quedó feitooo!**_

_**Pero bueno… Da igual me gusto escribirlo xD –Se va corriendo a algún fuerte-**_

_**Nos vemos!-**_


End file.
